Dante my savior
by hikaruluvr
Summary: The story of Ash a newly made vampire and the man who would become his lover. this is a slash story so if u dont like it dont read it
1. Chapter 1

**( AN/ This is my first slash story I have ever written so please, if you are going to review please be nice and don't flame. if something is wrong please tell me how I can fix it to make it better. The story is completely made up and any characters resembling anyone alive or dead is a coincidence. if you know anyone like this that's also amusing)**

**PS! sorry about the long Authors Note**

My name is Ash and when I turned nineteen I was murdered and turned into a vampire. Unlike most people, I was turned by a female I considered to be a close friend. She had found me half dead, lying in a pool of my own blood, after I had been struck down by the car of my enemy. When we were growing up me and a boy named Raven were close friends, until my parent's accidentally killed his dog while it was crossing the street. Since that day he had vowed that he would get his revenge on me for something my now dead parents had done. I had moved away thinking he wouldn't find me, so when I crossed the street I never thought the car coming was intent on killing me. After he hit me with the car he drove off and my friend Laney found me. When she saw that I was injured to a point where I would be crippled the rest of my life, she gave me two options. She said that she could either end my suffering or that she could turn me into a vampire, left to live for an eternity. Being that I was only nineteen and really starting to enjoy my life, I picked the obvious answer. I wanted to live forever. Before that day I had never truly known pain, getting bitten by a vampire and turning is the most painful thing I had ever experienced. The pain was so bad that I ended up passed out throughout my whole turning and when I woke up Laney had done the worse thing a sire could do to a new vampire. She left me all alone. When i looked around for her i noticed that the sky was beginning to turn lighter with the start of a new day. I knew that i needed to get inside. A good thing about growing up with an interest in fantasy, i pretty much new some ground rules to being a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer**: this story belongs to me and any resemblance to people alive or dead is a coincidence.

As I walked through the empty street, looking for a place I could hide until the sun went away, I thought about how lonely I was going to be for the rest of my long life. I didn't know that really soon the man of my dreams would find me. I was walking when all of a sudden a man came around the corner and just stared at me without saying a thing. He was about 6'3" and had black spiked hair with deep red highlights, he had a very beautiful face that had a dangerous edge to it. I was instantly attracted to this man and wanted to know all about him. " Hi there, my name is Dante, What are you doing out so late in the evening?" . He had the sexiest voice I had ever heard and it compelled me to answer him back. I told him that my name was Ash and that my friend had left and I was looking for a place to sleep. " Well I have an apartment just down the road if you don't mind sleeping on a couch for the night. I have a guest room but it's currently a mess". I told him that I didn't mind sleeping on a couch, I just wanted to get somewhere before the sun came up. As the two of us started walking towards his apartment I thought about how lucky I was he happened to find me. I also noticed that I could feel him staring at my ass as I was walking, it helped that my jeans were clinging to me and leaving nothing to the imagination. As we got closer to his apartment I started to get nervous about the sorts of things that could happen while I was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer**: this story belongs to me and any resemblance to people alive or dead is a coincidence.

As we entered his apartment I could see that he was wealthy and quite single by the way his living space was decorated. He had many expensive items laying around the apartment that no sane man would have left around if he was in a committed relationship. He had an ornate rug hanging on one of his walls that looked like I was made by Native Americans. He had a comfy looking leather couch and a 42 inch flat screen television in the living room. In the kitchen he had a nice mahogany dining table and a big stainless steel fridge. At this point I didn't know what his bedroom looked like, even though I would have loved to know how the mattress felt while lying on it. I really wanted to get in his bed but I wasn't sure whether he was gay or straight. I didn't want to make a move on him and have him kick me out of the apartment.

When I was done exploring the main parts of the apartment Dante surprised me by saying, " You're a vampire aren't you?". I whipped my head around and asked him what he was talking about and that vampires weren't real. " I can see it in your face, you look like you are very sick and your face is so pale. It explains why you were looking for a place to stay before the sun came up. You don't have to worry because I am one two, I've been watching you all night hoping to catch you alone. I've been attracted to you for the longest time, before you were even turned". To say that I was surprised by all of this was an understatement, the fact that he was attracted to me made me feel better about my own feelings toward him.

I wanted to be in his bed but was afraid it would never happen. He must have guessed what I was thinking because within the next second he had pushed me up against the closest wall and was kissing me passionately. He licked my lips with his tongue asking for permission and I opened up allowing him to suck my tongue into his mouth and kiss me more forcefully. While he was kissing me Dante moved his hands around to my back and started to lower them so that he could cup my ass with his hands and start to rub my cheeks. I could feel my cock start to harden as he gripped my ass and my pants got painfully tight. I moved to unbutton my pants but Dante took my hand and said " No, ill do that for you, I don't want you touching yourself, that's my job". He then proceeded to move away from me and ripped my shirt off of me and unbuttoned my pants and pushed them to the floor.

He left me in my boxers with my cock tenting the fabric. At this point I was extremely horny and didn't care what happened as long as something did. He kissed me once then trailed his mouth to my neck and sucked where my neck met my shoulders. I knew that tomorrow I would have a mark there but didn't care. He then licked down my chest to suck on one of my pebbled nipples. Oh my lord it was one of the most erotic things I had ever felt, I felt like I could cum just by his sucking my nipples. He sensed this and moved down to swirl his tongue around my belly button to the trail of hair leading to my cock.

What he did next completely shocked me, he took the head of my cock and licked it with his tongue. He swirled it around the head then took me into his mouth until my balls were resting against his chin. He proceeded to suck my cock, the exact way someone would suck a lollipop. Moving up and down my cock while applying a vacuuming pressure at the same time I was very close to coming. the next thing he did is what threw me into my first cum of the night, he reached around me with one of his hands and used his index finger to swirl it around to tight pucker of my ass. He pushed his index finger into my ass and shoved it in to the first knuckle. It had been a while since I had gotten fucked so it burned a little, it was a very pleasurable burn and I wanted more. He moved his finger a little and found my prostate, the second he rubbed that little nub I instantly came hard into his mouth. " Ooooh fuck, Dante that was so damn good". " Oh you tasted so good Ash".


	4. Chapter 4

( **A/N: **this is my first time writing anything remotely close to a lemon so it may not be too good. please let me know and ill work on improving it)

After I came off the high my intense orgasm had just given me I was able to tell Dante what I really wanted. " I want you to fuck me Dante". " Are you sure Ash I don't want to hurt you". "Yes im sure, ive wanted you to pound me into your mattress since I first saw you". " Alright but I will have to prep you first, I don't want this to be too painful". With that said Dante grabbed my hand and led my down the hall and to his bedroom. It was the most Luxurious looking room I had ever seen and his bed was huge. I knew that I needed to get fucked on it. " Wow, your room is so beautiful, Dante". " Do you really like it? Good, because I plan on having you in here a lot". Dante led me to the bed and pulled my boxers the rest of the way down.

My cock had started to harden again on the way to the bedroom, and it slapped against my stomach once it was set free from it confines. Dante was staring at me with lust in his eyes, and proceeded to strip out of his clothes, leaving both of us naked. He had a gorgeous body and he had a ring going through his left nipple that looked delicious to suck on. He had a well toned stomach that I felt I could lick food off of. He didn't seem to have any body hair except for a light dusting at the base of his cock. His cock was rock hard and had to be at least 8 ½ inches long and very thick. It had a very nice looking mushroom shaped head and he was cut. It was magnificent and I needed to feel it as it plowed into my tight ass. He pulled me with him towards the bed and I fell down onto it.

I noticed that it was very comfortable and soft, just perfect for either a great fuck or a good nights sleep. Dante crawled onto the bed towards me and as he moved his body over me I could feel his erection brushing against my skin. We around the same height so while he was kissing me I could feel him grinding his cock into mine, sending jolts of pleasure up my spine. Every time he would kiss my lips or anything within reach, our erections would rub against each other and smear our pre-cum. Dante trailed his mouth down to my neck and did something that almost caused me to come again. He sunk his teeth into my neck and proceeded to suck my blood.

The pulsing feeling was almost like the way a cock pulsed while inside you that it felt like sex. He removed his teeth from my neck and proceeded to move downwards. He licked my nipple then moved to my cock to give the head a kiss. He shifted his body around so that his mouth was by my cock and his cock was right in front of my face. I loved the 69 position. My last lover wouldn't let me suck his cock but I knew that I wanted to taste Dante. " I want you to suck me before I fuck your tight ass, Ash".

The head of his cock pushed against my lips and I opened my mouth to taste the head. It didn't taste that bad and I couldn't wait to taste his cum. As I took more of it into my mouth, I felt my cock get engulfed in his hot and moist mouth. His very talented tongue licked circles around the head, and to reciprocate it I trailed my tongue down the pulsing vein on the underside of his shaft. Being a vampire had the advantage that since I was technically dead I no longer had a gag reflex. Because of this I was able to take his cock all the way into my mouth until I felt his balls resting against my chin. At the same time Dante was taking more of my cock into his mouth and running his finger up and down the cleft of my ass. We both started to bob our heads up and down the cocks in our mouths and I used my tongue and teeth to lightly scrape and caress his length. Dante trailed the finger that was rubbing my ass to my winking pucker and roughly thrust it into the knuckle. The thrust the finger in and out several times before adding a second digit. He started to scissor his fingers in order to stretch my still tight hole. After doing this for several minutes he thrust in a third finger. At this I let out a slight moan of pain and he pulled his fingers out. " Shit, are you okay Ash?" " Yeah, it just burns a bit, can u go slower or maybe use some lube?" "Sure, ill put more lube so it doesn't burn as much". Where he got the tube from ill never know but he pulled out some lube and spread it on my ass and on his hand. He re-inserted all three of his fingers at the same time and curled them upward so he could find my hidden nub and send jolts of pleasure through me. When he rubbed it I thrust my hips upwards so that he was forced to take all of my cock into his mouth. As I was fucking his mouth he started to roughly thrust his fingers and brutally finger fucked my ass. The feelings that shot through me were the most intense I had ever felt. My ex never finger fucked me like this.


	5. Chapter 5

With each thrust of his fingers he hit my prostate and soon I was coming deep in his throat. As soon as he had started to finger me I started to suck him more forcefully that when I came he was cumming down my throat at the same time. I had never tasted anything as sweet and salty as his cum was. "Here, flip onto your back, I want to do something else". I complied and flipped so I was laying on my stomach, what I didn't expect was to feel his tongue lick at my hole before feeling something blunt and cold force its way into my tight ass. " What's that Dante?" "Oh, this is just a dildo I had in one of my drawers waiting to be used".

I moaned at the thought , I had always wanted one. He slowly thrust the dildo in an out and at the same time he lent down to lick up my spine and nibble at the back of my neck. After a while he started to pick up the speed of the thrusting and I was grinding my cock into the mattress underneath me. He started to forcefully thrust it into me and angled the toy so that each time he inserted the toy it was slamming into my prostate. He was brutally slamming the toy in and out of me so hard I was finding it difficult to breath and the bed was rocking forcefully. When I was right on the verge of cumming he pulled the toy out and I moaned it's loss.

" What are you doing? Don't stop now, im so close" " Shhh… ive got something even better for you. I'll make you cum so hard you wont be able to speak". I felt him start sliding his cock up and down the cleft of my ass in long strokes before he brought the head to my puckered hole. He slowly pushed the head past the tight ring of muscle and once it popped inside he stopped to let me adjust. After a few minutes I moved around to let him know I was ready and he shoved in until his balls touched my ass. It burned so good.

"Oh Ash, you're so damn tight. You feel like a furnace, its so hot". He slowly withdrew from my ass till the only the tip was inside before slamming back in forcefully. I let out a small yelp at the force and said, " I want you to fuck me so hard I wont be able to walk for a week". " Okay, but if it gets to be too much let me know and I'll be more gentle", with that he thrust his cock back in and started to pound into me. With every thrust he would pull almost all the way out and would slam back in till his balls slapped my ass.

He was fucking me with such vigor that with each thrust the headboard would slam into the wall. I was glad there were no neighbors on the other side that would hear it. I was pushing back so that I would meet his thrusts half-way and so I could grind my cock against the sheets. The sheets were so silky that they weren't giving my cock the friction I so desired. I went to grab my cock but Dante smacked my hand away saying, " You're not to touch yourself. You cant cum till I tell you too". I liked this dominant side to him, and if possible my cock felt like it was getting harder. Dante picked up the pace so instead of the long slow thrusts he was now fucking me with short fast thrusts. By now he was pounding into me with his balls smacking into my cheeks with every thrust. The sound of his balls smacking my skin was the most sinful thing I had ever heard. All of a sudden he stopped moving and pulled out of me. " What are you doing?". "Turn around, I want to look at your face when you cum". I flopped onto my back and watched as his glorious cock sunk in inch by inch till his balls hit my ass. He pushed me back onto the mattress and continued his vigorous pace. With me on my back it was harder to meet his thrusts so I lay there for a while just enjoying the pounding sensation.


End file.
